In a typical computing environment, a user has an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick or the like, which may be connected to the computing environment by a cable, wire, wireless connection, or some other means of connection. If control of the computing environment were to be shifted from a connected controller to gesture based control, the user may no longer have a connected device to inform the computing environment of the port with which the user is associated. Further, if multiple users are in a capture area for a gesture based environment, the system must determine which user's gestures to ignore, and who to pay attention to, or who is associated with which port. Finally, if multiple users are simultaneously providing gesture based input to a computing environment, the system may need to distinguish between the multiple users and determine priority or protocol for them.
User experience in a theoretical gesture based control system may present several problems as well. For example, when a computing environment has a set input such as a controller or keyboard, a user can determine that he has a controller connected to a port, that he is pressing keys or buttons and that the system is responding. When control over the computing environment is shifted to gestures of a user, the user may require feedback that will let them know that he is being sensed, that he is bound as a controller to a system, and the like.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed whereby a computing environment may select a principal user for a computing environment. There is also a need to have methods and systems for signing a user onto or off of a system, allowing handoff or otherwise gaining, losing or shifting control of a computing environment when the control is gesture based.